


you'll soon love me blind

by teavious



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teavious/pseuds/teavious
Summary: Nina, dressed in a beautiful, fitting dress, charms the room away. Each old politician, each young man falls for her jokes, for her low cleavage, for her smile. Matthias isn’t sure if he’s more offended that they do, than he’d be if they didn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filling up tumblr prompts, because people finally catch up with how much I love this series, and especially Matthias and Nina.

Sometimes it’s easy to forget that life isn’t supposed to be dead threats and life-changing situations one after another. Sometimes it’s easy to forget how young they truly are. Being reminded of it in the middle of a heist is not the most practical thing, but Matthias can’t really help it. 

Nina, dressed in a beautiful, fitting dress, charms the room away. Each old politician, each young man falls for her jokes, for her low cleavage, for her smile. Matthias isn’t sure if he’s more offended that they do, than he’d be if they didn’t. And things would be so much easier if her shape wasn’t so glorious, if her laugh wasn’t snatching away his attention, if the times she brushed past him weren’t accompanied by smirks, air blown at the nape of his neck, soft touches at the inside of his elbow. It’s a game they aren’t exactly allowed to play in the middle of a mission, and for it makes it the more enjoyable.

Jesper, in a costume, posing as his master, is doing his best not to laugh, and Matthias has to remind himself that he’s very obvious, dangerously obvious. He forces his eyes away from Nina, even as she winks at him when she catches him staring and fumbling not to do so, and he’s sure Jesper has biten into his hand. He finds solace in Kaz’s presence, two steps behind Nina, always vigilant, as the supposed guard of a countess should be. 

She had relished in this role: has taken her time dressing, feeling the quality of the fabrics, delightfully laughing when he had prompted her to take them off as soon as she turned around and asked for his opinion. Inej had come and braided her hair, complicated twists that he can’t seem to find the beggining and ending of, and with a brush of red across her lips, she finished making herself look like a queen ready to take on the world. 

They have called out that title with pride in their voices, while she narrowly avoided pulling a face. Matthias wanted to drop at her feet that moment and call her his ruler, though he barely dares admit it to himself. 

He can still feel Jesper’s eyes on him, as he moves gently through the crowd, reaching their agreed point. Although he hasn’t seen her doing the same, Nina is waiting for him, a smile handed out only to him, as she rolls her sleeves, pets at her hair to make it look more disheveled. She extends a hand towards him, grabbing his attention once again.

He shifts on his feet, a little bit closer to her, the same moment the bomb goes off. The people around them are screaming, dropping to the floor, ladies crying. Nina falls naturally into his arms, a faint acted out perfectly. Another explosion does not follow, but Matthias knows for sure Kaz and Jesper are gone from the room right now, but the guests are more worried right now by making sure everyone is alright. The older ones start pestering the hosts about security, as a small circle of gentlemen and a few gossiping women starts forming around them two.

He grabs at Nina a little bit harder, more protectively, hiding at the same time his blushing cheeks and the skin of her legs, the dress sliding up her body as she dropped in his arms. Salts are brought up, curious and worried inquiries, and all Matthias can think is: _please, just wake up already,_ because his hand around her waist is turning sweaty and her chest pressed against his arm leaves him blank. 

He calls himself lucky to be the one to see her eyes, glinting with mischief and the happiness of a job done well already. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Kaz hovering just at the edge of the circle of onlookers, Jesper serving himself with another glass of champagne. 

Back on her own feet, the crowd dissipates, though the countess Nina is bringing up to life wants nothing else to do with a party with such poor measures. They slowly take their leave: Nina and Kaz first, he and Jesper several minutes later. She’s already torn at her dress, making it easier to walk around, Kaz has doned his gloves, and Inej and Wylan have appeared too. 

There’s only the slightest nod of recognition of a plan that worked well, and they move to the carriages in silent hurry: the absence of the host’s most treasured & oldest maps won’t go unnoticed for too long. 

Nina huffs when he takes his seat next to her, their shoulders brushing, his hand hovering above her knee, his lips sealed. It’s not an exactly kind invitation to discussion, but Matthias knows is all he will get, even though he enjoys her red-mouthed pout. 

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

She turns to him, eyes ablaze and lips pulled so high it makes his own smirk turn mellow, happy at her own happiness. The sudden boost of confidence behind his words is what makes him hover closer, a hand clasped gently around her elbow. Definitely not the tilt of her lips, the soft round of her waist, the hair falling around her face and neck that make her look so much like the young girl he loves. 

“Oh, Matthias. We know it’s much simpler than that.”

She makes a vague gesture in the air, fingers pointing at her body. Matthias meets her eyes, leans closer without breaking the contact, thrilled when her eyelashes drop, her breath hitches in her throat. He kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://teavious.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
